


Imprint

by mayafey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, ill be honest i just really like sasuke with tattoos im self indulgent, kind of?, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayafey/pseuds/mayafey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto finds out about an Uchiha tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprint

**Author's Note:**

> ok i wrote this in like an hour at 4 am so the moral of the story is im an idiot so i hope this doesnt suck too bad. i tried

It was only a matter of time before he asked about the tattoos.

He'd come over to Sasuke's flat uninvited, as per usual, and Sasuke had no time to put on a shirt before the frantic knocking on the door got increasingly aggressive. He rushed to the door and Naruto had his eyes glued to a video game held tightly in his hands. As he excitedly raised his glare to introduce whatever game he'd brought to play on Sasuke's PS3 this time, he noticed the intricate artwork all over Sasuke's upper half. 

Sasuke avoided making eye contact as Naruto stood there, mesmerized by the symbols emblazoned on Sasuke. 

"Are you going to stand there staring forever?" A hint of embarrassment was evident in Sasuke's voice despite his best efforts to hide it. 

Naruto stepped inside silently and followed Sasuke to the leather couch, where he sat and inspected every line, every stroke that created the brands that gave color to pale skin.

"Since when were you so badass?" Naruto's voice was full of curiosity and wonder.

"It's not _badass_ , it's an Uchiha tradition. Every time a milestone was reached or a goal was achieved, a tattoo would be given." 

"Itachi never had tattoos."

"You've only seen him once and that was in his Akatsuki robe."

"Good point." Naruto ran his fingers softly along the colored lines on Sasuke's body, making sure to take in every detail. "What's this one for?" He stopped at the red koi that covered his back that seemed to be swimming upstream. It was surrounded with sakura blossoms that seemed to be newer than the fading koi tattoo.

"I've had that one since birth - got it tattooed by my dad at a few days old. It was just the koi at the beginning since it represented power and bravery, but I got the sakura after the clan died. They're to represent the fragility of life." With the mention of his family, his voice went sullen, and his dark eyes seemed to gloss over with sadness.

"I'm sorry," Naruto was unsure how to react to the situation and quickly changed the subject. "What about this one?" His fingertips were delicately placed on the monarch butterfly on his collarbone. "Isn't it a little feminine?"

"No, dobe. It's a symbol of transformation. Everyone gets it when they're thirteen to represent becoming an adult. Every branch of the family has a different butterfly my dad's was a monarch," he replied cooly. 

The process repeated for just about every tattoo - besides the obvious, like the Uchiha family crest and the fire which is very clearly to represent the katon jutsu. Finally, Naruto stopped at the large red rose drawn on the sternum. 

"What milestone could a rose represent?"

Sasuke pulled Naruto in close and gently pressed their lips together. "I got that one when I fell in love with you."


End file.
